Complicações do Amor
by Luciana Tavares
Summary: É verão! Longe da rotina três irmãs fazem de tudo para aproveitar ao máximo a viagem com seus pais, mas se surpreendem ao encontrar o mesmo número de garotos em seu hotel.. Coincidência ou destino? Seja lá o que for, as garotas Swan estão preparadas para entrar de cara nessa história.. O que será que irá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eu finalmente estava de férias. Amava passar um tempo fora de casa, com minhas irmãs, Alice e Rose. Meu pai, Charlie e minha mãe, Renée, planejaram para minha família uma viagem a um hotel na praia muito conhecida no Brasil. Eu estava muito animada, depois de um longo ano nada como um belo hotel para relaxar!

-Já chegamos? - Alice perguntou, enlouquecida para conhecer o lugar.

– Já é a terceira vez nesse minuto que você faz a mesma pergunta Alice!- Gritou Rose sem paciência.

– Parem vocês duas! Quando estiver chegando eu vou avisar. Alice, já falei. - Charlie interviu. Ele não gostava de dirigir com pessoas falando na cabeça dele. Posso entender.

Ficamos mais algumas horas dentro do carro, somado as horas que eu parei para comer, Alice para fazer xixi e Rose porque estava enjoada, até que chegamos ao nosso destino.

– Finalmente - Minha mãe disse, animada.

– Chegamos, chegamos, chegamos... - Alice não parava de repetir alegremente saindo daquele carro, que já se tornara pequeno demais para todos nós. Ao sair do carro deu para notar que o lugar era realmente muito bonito. O espaço era grande, muitos coqueiros sequenciavam o canteiro central da rua. A brisa suave bagunçava levemente meus cabelos. O sol escaldante e o céu azulado tornavam a vista ainda mais fantástica. O hotel era cercado - uma pena pois impedia ver paisagem que tanto apreciei. Do lado de fora reconhecemos a portaria e lá fomos nós pegar a chave de nossas suítes. Eu e Alice íamos dividir uma, meu pai e minha mãe outra e a Rose "cri-cri" ia ficar com uma só para ela.

– Já era hora! - Falou Rose, tentando inutilmente desamarrotar suas roupas ao sair do carro.

–Depois de pegar as chaves peguem as malas, garotas. O velho não aguenta mais tudo sozinho. Vou estacionar o carro e sua mãe vai conversar com o dono do hotel para ver se tá tudo em ordem. - Papai falou. Ele já havia acertado o dinheiro antes de chegarmos e queria saber se o hotel era aquilo tudo que dizia na internet.

– Vamos, as malas estão aqui. - Disse Rose enquanto abria o porta-malas. Eu e Alice nos dirigimos até lá e, é claro, a maioria eram malas da Lice. Peguei minha mala e ajudei Alice com as outras SEIS dela.

– Nossa quanta mala Alice! – Questionei.

– Bella, já sofro o bastante a ter que vê-la menosprezar qualquer tipo de senso de moda. Não começa! Aposto que está trazendo apenas um moletom dentro dessa mala minúscula. -Alice falou olhando para minha mala. Eu trouxe muita coisa! Ainda coloquei dois jeans, dois!

– Não exagere, Alice! Agora vamos, quero conhecer o hotel. – Falei, entrando no local. Pegamos as nossas chaves e fomos guardar as malas na suíte, com pressa, a nossa era 103.

– Querem ajuda? - Perguntou um garoto com uma voz animada, quando já estávamos na metade do caminho. Na mesma hora duas malas da Alice caíram de sua mão e o garoto, que percebi ter em média 19 anos, correu para pegá-las. Ele era até bonito, tinha um cabelo grande meio desarrumado e ondulado, era loiro e magro, além de ser charmoso. Como Alice ficou muda, resolvi agradecer.

– Obrigada – falei sorrindo para o cara.

– Ah! Obrigada. – Alice, acordando do transe, suspirou e agradeceu.

– Não há de quê – o charmoso respondeu a nós duas. Fomos andando até a nossa suíte sem falar nada. Ao chegarmos, abri a porta e joguei as malas lá dentro. Alice foi mais rápida e pegou a mala na mão do charmoso, que estava na porta nos olhando.

– Obrigada de novo – Alice disse, bem animada — A propósito, qual é seu nome? - completou sorrindo.

– Meu nome é Jasper, muito prazer! E qual é o nome digno desta bela moça? – Alice corou e eu ri com a cordialidade.

– O prazer é meu e o nome da moça é Alice. – Minha irmã respondeu estendendo as mãos, com os olhos brilhantes enquanto sorria para o recém-conhecido. Seria estranho se eu achasse esse flerte meio bizarro?

– Claro, então, nos vemos por ai Alice – Ele falou, apertando a mão e dando um beijo no rosto da "moça" . – E tchau ãn... – ele me olhou.

– Isabella... Bella. - falei sorrindo – Até mais Jasper.

– Até. – Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e então saiu. Foi só a minha irmã começar a chaquoalhar as mãos e dar gritinhos que bateram na porta de novo e ela, vermelha, abriu, para dar de cara com Jasper novamente.

– Ah, eu estou na suíte 114 com um de meus irmãos, e o outro está na 115. Esse um hotel está um tédio, parece que só tem adultos hospedados aqui – ele riu, jogando charme – Por isso se quiserem companhia é só tocar lá... Podemos combinar de juntar a turma mais tarde.

– Obrigada, qualquer coisa é só tocar aqui também. – Alice sorriu, provavelmente muito contente por Jasper já estar nos chamando para sair.

Alice fechou a porta de novo e gritou histericamente o nome do Jasper até meus ouvidos reclamarem.

– Chega de gritos Alice, vamos terminar de guardar nossas roupas e conhecer o hotel. – a incentivei para poupar meus ouvidos.

– Ok, mas... Ele não é lindo? - Ela me perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Ele parece o "mãos de tesoura" - retruquei imitando Edward, o personagem do filme interpretado por minha querida paixão platônica, Johny Depp - mas tem lá seu charme. – completei, imaginando como seria seus irmãos.

– Bella boba - ela falou fazendo careta.

Ficamos um tempo guardando as roupas e discutindo o charme do Jasper, até que alguém bate na porta e Alice sai que nem uma louca para abrir.

– Ah - Ela fez uma cara de desapontamento. – Oi mãe.

– Olá queridas! Vim ver se precisam de ajuda... E a propósito já foram conhecer o hotel? A Rose está lá na piscina com três garotos...

– Três garotos? – interrompemos minha mãe, perguntando juntas.

– Sim, eu acho que ela os conheceu aqui, nunca os vi antes. – Eu e a minha irmã nos encaramos. – O que foi garotas? O que aconteceu? Foi algo que eu falei? – Renée perguntou confusa. – Eu não posso deixar a Rose andando com o Jasper! Ela da em cima de todo mundo!- Alice gritou enfurecida. – Jasper? Vocês já os conhecem?- perguntou mamãe. - Jovens hoje em dia não perdem um minuto. - Ela refletiu. Como se fosse hora pra isso, Alice estava aflita. – Não dá para falar agora mãe, tenho que me arrumar para ir até a piscina –– Alice falou enquanto tentava escolher uma roupa, mas sem chegar a lugar algum. Mamãe olhou para mim pedindo explicações. – Alice o conheceu, ele nos ajudou a trazer as malas, e... –

– Já entendi, já intendi – mamãe me interrompeu rindo — pelo menos o garoto parece ser educado. Vou deixar vocês se arrumarem, mas quero ver vocês às oito e meia para sairmos em família. – ela completou e saiu murmurando. – Tá bom – gritamos para mamãe.

Confesso que Alice nunca arrumou tão rápido, já eu gastei meu tempo normal, 15 minutos. Tomamos um banho para tirar o suor da viagem, vestimos vestidos leves e fomos a procura de nossa irmã traiçoeira.

Seguimos algumas placas e encontramos a área da piscina. Era enorme, com bar molhado e muitas espreguiçadeiras para tomar sol. Alertei-me mentalmente que iria lá outro dia. Para a tristeza da minha mana, não tinha ninguém com menos de 40 anos lá.

Vimos uma placa que apontava a direção de um salão de jogos e resolvemos seguir para lá, já que se tratava de homens...

– Aha! – Gritou Alice, apontando para uma mesa de sinuca onde se encontrava Rosalie com o mais novo paquera da Alice e mais dois garotos se divertindo no jogo.

Olhei espantada para a beleza que aquela família havia herdado.

– Acho que não me importaria nem um pouco de ser prima deles. De segundo grau, claro. - disse Alice depois de analisá-los melhor.

Não pude deixar de concordar, os dois garotos eram lindos! O que estava prestes a tacar possuía uma beleza meio alternativa, com cabelos cheios, ondulados e acobreados. Dono de olhos verdes que dava um toque incrível a sua aparência; era alto, chegando a parecer até um daqueles modelos profissionais e, embora fosse nitidamente mais magro que seu outro irmão, seu peso era muito bem distribuído. Vestia uma bermuda caqui e uma blusa gola V branca, que combinava perfeitamente. O outro era loiro e tinha os cabelos bem curtos. Seus olhos eram azuis bem nítidos e ele era claramente o mais forte dos irmãos. Sua regata branca estava levemente molhada, por isso dava para ver seu peitoral musculoso. Também era mais alto que seus dois irmãos e quando riu, notei que possuía covinhas muito charmosas.

Fui tirada de avaliação peculiar dos dois homens por Alice.

– Vamos Bella! Jasper está nos chamando - disse, estalando os dedos apressados. – Eles são tão lindos – admiti suspirando. – Fecha a boca para não babar Isabella! – Alice riu. Só então percebi que estava encarando os irmãos por muito tempo, tornando a situação um pouco constrangedora. Já com vergonha, aproveitei que Jasper ainda estava fazendo sinal com a mão para irmos até a sala de jogos, dei uma respirada e adentramos a sala.

Notei que os dois irmãos nos olhavam, e quando devolvi o olhar ao garoto de cabelos cheios, ele desviou, prestando atenção no jogo. O outro continuou e sorriu.

– Pessoal, essas aqui são minhas irmãs – falou Rose. Ela parecia desapontada com nossa chegada, como se quisesse aproveitar mais a atenção de todos só para ela. Típico.

– Alice e Bella –– Jasper completou a apresentação que Rosalie começou.

– Você já as conhece Jazz? – Rose perguntou, surpresa. Percebi que Alice franziu o cenho. – Sim, as ajudei a levar suas malas até o quarto, não foi?– Jasper olhou sorrindo para nós.

– Olá garotas - o musculoso se manifestou – Sou Emmett e o boiola alí é o Edward. - sorriu levantando a sobrancelha para nós, enquanto nos olhava de cima a baixo. Wow.

– Muito prazer. – O menino lindo, nos cumprimentou educadamente, enquanto olhava com raiva para seu irmão.

- Oi - Alice falou radiante.

– Olá - respondi. Edward, repeti o nome mentalmente. Ri percebendo a coincidência de ter lembrado do personagem psicopata com mãos de tesoura, que havia esse mesmo nome. Ele me olhou novamente, provavelmente curioso para saber o motivo da minha risada aleatória. Corei. Agora eu sou a psicopata que solta rizada quando cumprimenta os outros...

– Com licença meus amores – Rose nos puxou para um canto da sala e começou a falar. Jasper, que ainda sorria para Alice se virou para nos dar privacidade.

– Seguinte garotas. Já que infelizmente chegaram - como minha irmã ama minha presença! - vamos estabelecer algumas regras... Primeiro: poderiam fingir serem pessoas normais? Alice você está comendo o Jasper com os olhos ou o que? E como sou a irmã mais velha E cheguei aqui primeiro, tenho direito de escolher quem eu quero. Já vi que a Bella encarou o Ed boquiaberta, mas pode esquecer mana, ele é meu alvo principal, se eu conseguir descobrir se ele é hetero... O Emmett é super gostoso, mas parece só ter o primário então pode investir nele. – Sussurrou Rose já marcando seu território. Não gostei do que ela falou, eu nem olhei o Edward direito! E que imposição é essa? Nem sou tão menor assim, apenas um ano e sete meses! Só porque ela tem dezenove anos acha que é adulta...

– Calma Rose, Alice quis conhecer o hotel e eu vim de companhia, não sabia que você estaria aqui, foi uma grande coincidência – menti na cara lavada fazendo um sorriso amarelo. – Até parece, conheço essa aí – apontou para Alice.

Nesse momento acho que os meninos começaram a notar que estávamos discutindo.

– Ah! Desculpa interromper, mas se quiserem posso mostrar a vocês o lugar. – Jasper se ofereceu educadamente.

– Todas já conhecemos, obrigada - Mentiu Rose.

– Na verdade, eu não conheço nada aqui, nem a Bellita- Alice confidenciou e eu ri da cara bizarra que a Rosalie fez.

– Então vamos... Quem vai com a gente?–- Perguntou Jasper se virando pela primeira vez aos seus irmãos.

– Eu vou com vocês. Cheguei recentemente e não conheço tudo. – disse Edward.

– Ok, Emmett e Rose vocês vem com a gente? – Jasper perguntou.

– E deixar essa gata sozinha?- Emmett começou — Rose quer dar uma passada no meu quarto? - Nota mental: passar longe daquele irmão.

– Emmett, O que... - Edward começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por seu irmão.

– Relaxa mano, eu sei que você quer "adentrar" profundamente em certos tipos de relações, você precisa né? Mas eu vi primeiro! – parei de ouvir o Emmett e percebi que Edward estava vermelho, não sei se de raiva ou vergonha.

– Deixa pra lá, mais tarde eu vejo o resto, melhor que ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras – Edward falou e então saiu da sala indo em direção à suíte 115.

– Garoto estranho – Alice disse e percebi que ele ouvia, pois se virou para olhar, e continuou andando novamente.

– O Edward é um pouco antissocial – Jasper riu após o irmão entrar. – Mas ele fica mais despojado quando conhece melhor as pessoas. Sempre foi muito fechado.

– Pois eu o acho encantador – Falou Rose sorrindo safada.

– Eu também sei ser encantador – Emmett sorriu para Rosalie.

– Mano, fica calado você já falou muita coisa por um dia. – Jasper o repreendeu.

– Ah, eu só falei a verdade, o Edward precisa desencanar, você sabe ele que ele é...- Jasper não deixou Emmett terminar e chutou a canela dele.

– Você tem a cabeça muito pequena, Emm. – O loiro charmoso o criticou. Não prestei muita atenção na briga dos irmãos, estava curiosa para saber o que o Emmett quis dizer com "você sabe ele é...".

**Ponto de Vista Edward **

– Garoto estranho - Eu escutei a baixinha falar enquanto me dirigia ao quarto. Ri. Sempre me achavam meio estranho... Será que aquela garota também?

**Flashback**

Eu e Emmett estávamos jogando sinuca quando reparei em duas meninas em frente a sala de jogos. A primeira garota parecia uma fada: baixinha, cabelos na altura do ombro, repicados e um nariz empinadinho. Mas a segunda garota foi quem me chamou a atenção fisicamente. Ela tinha um rosto de boneca, seus olhos eram da cor de chocolate, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e levemente ondulados até um pouco antes da cintura. Ela estava sorrindo delicadamente, enquanto olhava para nós. O rosto mais angelical que já conheci... me era vagamente familiar...

No momento em que tive a oportunidade de analisar seus olhos mais uma vez, eles encontraram os meus. Então me lembrei de um livro que uma vez eu havia lido, na qual o eu lírico descrevia os olhos de sua amada como olhos de cigana, sim, exatamente, olhos de ressaca...*

**Fim do Flashback**

Peguei o violão, sentei em minha cama e comecei a tocar alguma coisa qualquer, ainda pensando naqueles olhos...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistérios

**Ponto de Vista****Bella****  
><strong>

– E aí, vamos? - Jasper perguntou, se direcionando a saída do salão de jogos. Eu e Alice concordamos, o seguindo.

– Vou para minha suíte, preciso desfazer minhas malas e já basta de ouvir as baboseiras desse grandalhão. - Falou Rose, perdendo o animo que a pouco demostrara.

– Cara, eu não vou ficar sozinho, aqui. Vou com vocês. - Emmett nos acompanhou, mas parou para dar uma secada totalmente indiscreta na bunda da minha irmã, que ia embora sem reparar. Safado!

A medida que íamos passando pelos lugares, Jasper ia apontando e nomeando. Fiquei impressionada com o tanto de serviços que o hotel proporcionava.

– Salão de eventos, piscina, restaurante, academia, banheiro, massagem – Jasper não conseguiu terminar, pois foi interrompido pela Alice.

– Ah! Meu Deus, tem massagem! Como papai omitiu uma belezura dessas?! - respirou, tentando se acalmar - Bella, nós temos que vir o quanto antes! - suspirou - Ai, isso é tudo de bom! Nada como dias de massagem depois de um último semestre cansativo no ensino médio. - Alice concluiu e eu a olhei, incrédula. A cara de pau passou o semestre inteiro no bem bom enquanto eu me esforçava, para nas provas finais me implorar para ajudar - leia-se: fazer - seus trabalhos e passar cola nas provas.

- Você merece, maninha. Afinal, passou tantas madrugadas sem dormir, estudando... - ironizei. Alice nunca madrugava por motivos educacionais. Sua justificativa era que muito stress somados a noites mal dormidas causava rugas e envelhecimento precoce. Mas esporadicamente esquecia esse discurso quando havia festas dos nossos colegas e sempre que estava na TPM, quando comprava vários chocolates e madrugava assistindo uma season inteira de America's Next Top Model.

Te entrededo – O mãos de tesoura lhe afagou os braços, claramente não sacando minha ironia. – Estou no primeiro ano de faculdade e tudo o que fiz foi ler artigos e mais artigos – Suspirou. Alice sorriu amarelo e tentou mudar de assunto, perguntando se tinha mais alguma coisa importante para completar o tour. Revirei os olhos para baixinha.

– Continuando... - falou Jasper, andando até uma espécie de porteira, circundada por um muro vazado de madeira, mas a vegetação parecia dominar o muro, impedindo a visão do lado de dentro. - finalizamos com o que Edward e eu chamamos de Jardim Secreto - Jasper disse, dando ênfase no "Jardim Secreto''.

Assim que passei pela entrada, minha boca se abriu, espantada. O lugar era realmente maravilhoso, era um tipo de jardim escondido. Parecia não ser propriedade do hotel, pois Jasper teve que desacorrentar a pequena porta para abrir a passagem e do outro lado, havia uma entrada mais significativa, porém, estava trancada por dentro. O local estava infestado de flores de todos os tipos de cores, havia aquela típica fonte de água, mas reparei estar desativada. Também tinha uma mesa de vidro com algumas cadeiras em volta. Balanços floridos, quase impossíveis enxergar devido à vegetação que já estava um pouco alta naquela parte. Era perceptível que alguém um dia construiu e cuidou daquilo com muito carinho, mas que a pouco tempo fora abandonado. Suspirei, encantada.

– Eu o descobri enquanto perambulava sozinho por aqui e mostrei a Edward ontem quando chegou. Ele ficou ainda mais impressionado, falou que o jardim era inspirador. Até pegou seu violão e tocou um pouco. Quando gosta de um lugar ele toca, como se guardasse a paisagem embutida na melodia. – Jasper riu e completou – Ele faz isso muito.

- Ele toca e compõe? – Perguntei, momentaneamente admirada. Sempre tive vontade de aprender um instrumento. Mas logo percebi que instrumentos e eu não somos compatíveis.

– Sim, piano e violão, mas sempre quando o ouso me sinto melancólico, são quase sempre tristes. – confessou Jasper.

– Eu não entendo o estilo dele... Com tanto gênero doido pra tocar, como um rap maneiro, o cabeçudo insiste na marcha fúnebre. Se eu tivesse o dom dele, estaria fazendo parceria com Snopp Dog – O irmão musculoso falou, enquanto fazia gestos com a mão típicos de rappers. – Não aguentei, tive que rir do cara.

- Emm, acontece que ele compõe o que ele sente e você nunca vai entender os sentimentos do Edward, acho que só no lugar dele para sacar. - Explicou Jasper. Por mais que soubesse que seria uma extrema invasão de privacidade de alguém que nem estava aqui e que, aliás, eu nem conhecia, não consegui deixar de perguntar.

– O que aconteceu com Edward? – Alice me repreendeu com os olhos, mas minha curiosidade foi maior.

- Hummm, porque tanto interesse em nosso irmão? – Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas, de modo insinuador. Claramente ele havia interpretado mal minha pergunta.

- Deixa pra lá, só estava curiosa. – Rapidamente falei, para deixar claro que não fazia tanta questão de saber. Porém fiquei frustrada por não satisfazer minha curiosidade. Edward, um dos caras mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, tinha um passado claramente angustiante e talvez aquilo tinha moldado sua personalidade. Não parecia tímido, mas também não parecia afoito por conhecer pessoas novas, fazer amizade.

Intrigada, lembrei-me do que Emmett falou na sala de jogos. _"__eu sei que você quer "adentrar" profundamente em certos tipos de relações, você precisa né?"_ Precisei olhar para o lado para não ficar tentada em perguntar o que o irmão quis dizer com isso. Mas por minha sorte, foi Alice quem perguntou.

- Não querendo ser intrometida, mas já sendo. – Riu. – O que o Emmett quis dizer do Edward na sala de jogos? – Ela lançou um olhar curioso a Jasper. Que pareceu pensar um pouco, mas depois riu, relaxando. Parecia tenso em ter que revelar mais coisas sobre o irmão pelas costas.

-Ah, tudo bem, não tem problema. É só brincadeira. – Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras ali presente e eu acompanhei. Alice sentou do seu lado, bem perto, percebi. – Eu e o Emm as vezes zoamos ele, falando que ele...

–Cara, não é brincadeira. O negócio é sério. Eu no lugar dele já tinha explodido! – Emmett falou, cortando o irmão, com tanta seriedade que acabei por imaginar milhões de coisas.

- Emmett, me deixe explicar, ou você vai acabar falando besteira. -Jasper falou rindo e Emmett riu junto, eu não estava aguentando mais uma curiosidade!

– Sabe, Edward nunca... Se envolveu com uma mulher. – Jasper, tentando ficar sério. Abri minha boca, levemente chocada. Ele tinha o que? 20 anos?

– O quê? Edward é Gay? – Alice perguntou o que eu não consegui.

-NÃO! - Jasper se prontificou, não querendo ferrar a barra do irmão. O problema é que ao mesmo tempo seu irmão falou um "SIM" bem claro.

-Emmett, não é porque nunca o vimos com uma garota que ele seja gay... Mente pequena. – Jasper deu um tapa na testa do seu irmão. – Às vezes ele apenas não se sente bem nos apresentando alguém de que gosta. – Concluiu.

- Mas vocês são irmãos, certo? –Alice estava tentando entender. – Então devem ter flagrado algo, como ele entrando de fininho com alguém... Saindo de madrugada... Coisas assim. – Alice riu.

- A única coisa que sei é que no ensino médio altas gatas davam mole pra ele, inclusive umas que eu estava interessado, mas ele não percebia, ou não dava bola. – Emmett sorriu, claramente satisfeito. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, completou. – Mesmo se desse, todas me escolheriam. – Riu, batendo no peito. – Emmett aqui é satisfação garantida!

- Edward não mora conosco. – Jasper respondeu, depois de revirar os olhos e ignorar seu irmão. Depois se levantou, não querendo estender o assunto. - Estamos perdendo tempo... Nesse solzão todo, o que estamos fazendo fora da piscina? – Aquele mistério chamado Edward realmente atiçou minha curiosidade, mas logo me distraí com nossos mais novos amigos, rindo de Emmett nos ensinando como dar o pulo "bomba".

- MADEEEEIRA! – Ele gritava igual no desenho do Tico-e-Teco, jogando água em muitos banhistas repetidamente, mas arrancando muitas risadas nossas. [N/A: Não me façam sentir velha com a referencia e mintam se nunca viram rs]. Mais tarde Rose chegou menos carrancuda e se aproximou de nós, exibindo seu copo escultural pela regata colada vermelha, short curto e chapéu de praia.

- Se apressem ou se atrasarão para o jantar. – Deu o recado e saiu, quando percebeu que, molhado, Emmett tentava agarrá-la.

- Droga – Alice reclamou fazendo beicinho. – Até mais, Jazz. – o abraçou demoradamente. Já estavam na fase de apelidos? O que perdi?

Despedi-me de Jasper e já estava subindo a escada da piscina, olhando para meus pés para não escorregar, quando, no último lance, dei um encontrão em um corpo que pretendia descer. Não deu outra, me desequilibrei e inevitavelmente escapuliu um grito dos meus lábios. Entretanto notei que ao invés de cair de costas para piscina, braços fortes seguravam meu ombro, me puxando para longe da borda. Porém o impulso para me puxar foi tão forte que sem querer, destrambelhada que sou, cai em cima do meu salvador. Levantei um pouco a cabeça, constrangida, para perceber que o que amorteceu a queda foi o peito, macio, de Edward.


End file.
